To Sing a Melody
by Karasu Kaguya
Summary: Hm... A boy... with a soprano's voice... and always wears a baseball cap... He acts gay... But, he's in the Men's Choir in high school? Who is he? Or... Who is SHE!


**Author's Note:** I'm in beginning choir at my school, treble choir double A, and it has got to be the most dramatic class ever. I tried out for advanced choir, so hopefully I make it! Well… I just started thinking, what would happen if Sakura just so happened to join the Men's Ensemble at Konoha High?

**Introduction to the Cast/Crew:**

**Haruno Sakura:** A short pink haired girl with large tea green eyes, fifteen years old, clever, and has a magnificent voice and has been singing ever since day care to high school.

**Uzumaki Naruto:** He is part of the Men's Ensemble, and the Advanced Choir in the high school, spiky blonde yellow hair with bright blue eyes and is "spunky" with "a lot of nerve" as the principal would say.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** He is part of the Advanced Choir and has black hair, the end looking a lot like a chicken's ass, not to mention he is one, and is competitive with his brother. He has been singing and has been taught by professionals his rich family has hired.

**Uchiha Itachi:** He is part of the Men's Ensemble, and is coldhearted, but once people get to know him, he is kind at heart. He has long black hair that is always tied in a low ponytail with a crimson red ribbon, and has been taught by many professional choral instructors, and his guilty pleasure is to sing lullabies to the children at a local hospital.

**Yamanaka Ino:** She used to be Sakura's best friend until the school's bully, Ami, took her away for her own evil schemes and plots to ruin Sakura's life. She has extremely long platinum blonde hair and sometimes regrets befriending with Ami. She is part of the Advanced Choir.

**Hyuuga Hinata:** A timid shy girl is befriended with Sakura after Ino spread a terrible rumor about Hinata. She is in the Beginning Choir, but has a potential in the Advanced Choir, and is usually seem next to Sakura. She is growing her midnight blue hair out long and is currently to her mid back. She is the piano accompanist for the Beginning Choir.

**Hyuuga Neji:** Being an ignorant and stubborn boy, he is actually one of Sakura's close friends, but also one of Sasuke's rivals at the same time. He has long dark brown hair that reaches his waist, but ties the small tips together. He's in the Men's Ensemble as a piano accompanist.

**Ami:** One of Sakura's bullies with short purple hair and always finds the chance to ruin Sakura's life further. She's part of the Advanced Choir and is the most competitive girl in the school.

**Inuzuka Kiba: **He always hides a small dog, Akamaru, with a spunky personality in his backpack or his jacket and is a piano accompanist for the Advanced Choir. He doesn't like playing the piano but he does it to raise his grade. He's also part of the Men's Ensemble.

**Mitarashi Anko: **A ferocious gym teacher next to Maito Gai that leaves no man or woman behind. Her usual method of teaching is to have high spirits, a cocky attitude, and especially those who have spunk. One of her many dreams as a teacher are to teach in a Choir, most preferably, a Men's Ensemble.

**Tsunade: **Principal of the school, and also the Beginning Choir and Advanced Choir teacher, she can pack a punch—literally—but can also be warmhearted. She holds a place in Sakura's heart as a second mother, or maybe even a very old sister.

**Shizune:** She is one of the judges who has won the heart of Hatake Kakashi, and picks those students of Konoha High to join Advanced or Beginning Choir. She is also Tsunade's most trusted Vice Principal.

**To Sing a Melody**

**Chapter 1 – Articulation**

The sun rose just beyond the horizon, letting the birds know it was time to catch the worms from the soil. It also told the nocturnal animals to go home, and rest until their own sun raised, the moon. As a blue jay fluttered down to a closed windowsill, it noticed a miniscule mosquito resting on the clear glass, taunting the poor creature. The bird pecked the clear glass, frustrated as the mosquito only stayed still, mocking it.

"Morning already?" yawned a pink haired girl as she stretched out her slender, long arms and turned her body to face the dazzling bird. "Back again huh Elvis?" Sakura, the early riser green eyed girl, would always call that same blue bird Elvis because of its strange low tweets it gave, and because its blue feathers were always ruffled up, kind of like Elvis's hair style, only not blue. She trudged across her room to see the mosquito and she frowned, "This is why I don't like spring all so much," she opened the window and the insect flew inwardly towards her room as did Elvis. She never did mind, in fact it was almost her regular wake-up routine. She'd wake up to the sound of Elvis's pecking, and then open the window so it can stuff itself full of the small insects that crawled near the windowsill.

"Sakura!" her father called her from downstairs. "Are you awake?" She gave a small smile and nodded even though her father wasn't in the room. It amused her so much of how her father would always called her that every morning. She sighed and her father called again, "Sa-ku-ra!"

"I'm awake!" She yelled, trying hard not to yawn, remembering her lesson not to after swallowing a bug Elvis tried chasing each time. "Okay, are you done?" She saw the winged creature devour its breakfast, "Chubby bird," she smiled and gently patted its delicate head, "I think I spoil you too much." With that chastisement, it flew off probably not wanting another one of her lectures or rambles.

Sakura quickly closed the door in the bathroom and took a quick shower. The beads of water still clung to her perfect skin and some were absorbed into the many fibers of the towel that wrapped around her body and hair. Almost as quick as her shower, she brushed her teeth and changed, leaving her hair to dry itself. Taking one last look in the mirror, she observed her gray skinny jeans, her full-bleed lavender T-shirt, and a girl's style black suit vest. Nodding in satisfaction, she hurriedly ran down the stairs into the kitchen, "Good morning Oto-san."

Her father had bright crimson hair with a small patch of red hair right on his chin and he looked up from his newspaper and smiled back, "Good morning Sakura-chan. Your waffles are getting cold."

Sakura sat down on a mahogany chair and looked across the table to see a bowl of rice. She held in a sad sigh, it was her mother. When Sakura was born, her mother died while giving birth and her father fell into a mental illness. "Good morning Okaa-san." She said to the invisible person. Each day, her father would always fill a small bowl with rice and place it at that exact spot, believing that her hungry spirit will linger longer in this house if there is food provided.

Sakura couldn't blame her father. She knew that his father has been getting mentally healthier, but deep down, his heart still cries out for his dear wife. Sakura was probably the only being that reminded him of her, and so he protected her like a precious jewel, maybe better than that. "Do you need a lift to school?" he asked her, taking a sip from his herbal tea his psychiatrist recommended.

The green-eyed girl finished up her breakfast and shook her head, "It's fine. I'm walking to school with Hinata-chan and Neji-kun."

"Those Hyuuga's?" he raised an eyebrow, worrying about his daughter's well being. "Sakura, you know how I don't like to see you hang around those rich folks… I don't want you going spoiled."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I've been with them since middle school Oto-san, am I spoiled?" She picked up her backpack and started tying her black shoelaces from her neon pink Converse. Sometimes she wondered what her father actually thought of the sweet Hinata. 'He probably thinks she'll bite someone's head off if she doesn't get what she wants!' she chuckled at the bizarre thought.

Her father sighed, "Alright… Just be back by 5:30 okay?"

"Okay," she opened the door, quickly grabbing her favorite plain lime green hoodie with a small palm tree as the zipper's handle. "I'll be back no later than 6:00! Bye!" she closed the door without hearing her father's reply, knowing she'll get a scolding later. The spring was neutral, being neither cold nor hot, the warm breeze gently blew her pastel pink hair, and tickled the skin upon her face. She took the first inhale of the scented flowers her father had planted in the front yard, and more in the back yard, smelling the roses, lavender bushes, a lemon tree starting in bloom, and even Chrysanthemums swirled and danced with the wind.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" A girl with pale eyes with a hint of purple looked at her. "H-Hurry up… I wa-want to go to the li-library for a qui-quick mo-moment." Hinata always stuttered, in every sentence, even if it were only one word. That was her famous and cute trait that the males liked about her. She was shy, timid, and also very naïve. Usually, she would always be by the wise Sakura's side, so that she can protect her.

"Hurry up Haruno." A stern male's voice echoed in the air, making Sakura raise an eyebrow, the wind completely stopped. "Hinata-san and I must turn in our textbooks before the line gets any bigger than your oversized forehead." Neji was always like that. In middle school, he had a secret crush on her, but now dated someone else named TenTen.

Sakura smirked, already feeling her adrenaline rush after the remark she now said, "Oh I'm sure the line isn't that big… Got to be smaller than your dick though." Neji blushed in embarrassment and in rage, but gave her a sneer look.

"Good to see you're not a zombie like Uzumaki over there." Neji nodded his head across the street to see a blonde spiky haired boy trudging alone the sidewalk, his back slouched and looked like as if he were going to die any minute on the spot.

Hinata giggled to herself, leaving a faint blush on her cheeks, "H-He ca-called me se-several ti-times la-last night be-be-because he didn't un-understand the ho-homework, an-and th-the pro-project that was due to-today."

Sakura laughed as the trio both walked, Sakura being in the middle, Neji closest to the street, and leaving Hinata near the row of houses. "Ha! That's Naruto for you. What didn't he get?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "The math. He kept mixing up the Pythagorean Theorem with slope intercept." Of course, he being the mathematical nerd in the class always had its ups and downs. To this case, it was an up when it came to algebra.

Sakura slapped her forehead dramatically, "How can he get those mixed up? Those two are complete opposites… Wait… Hinata-chan?" Fear and panic started building up in the young girl's system, replacing the adrenaline from earlier.

Hinata stuttered in a whispery voice, "Y-Yes?"

The pink haired girl blinked before stopping, "What… Project…?"

* * *

"This assignment was worth nearly half of your grade Sakura!" Asuma sighed, how much he wanted to just smoke a cigarette now, he'd do anything to just go away from the obnoxious class and just smoke all day long and play chess with one of his favorite students, Nara Shikamaru. "That project was big, and there is no way I can let you turn it in late." He scratched his short cut beard.

Sakura pouted and knelt down to her knees, "But Asuma-sensei!!! I proooomise the do a 110 percent better that 100 percent. Please? I can't let my grade go down! I finally have an A in this godforsaken class."

He sighed once again, "I know what you mean… Fine, if you think you can make it better than a 100 percent, I'll give you subtract three points for lateness instead of ten. It's due tomorrow." He pointed an accusing finger at her before she nodded and went back to her seat in between Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey…" Kiba whispered to the poor girl who was trying to pay attention to class. "Psssst…" Sakura twitched ever so slightly. "Sa-ku-ra-chan…" He pronounced each syllable in the most aggravating voice known to human beings. Akamaru, a tan and brown dog hiding in Kiba's oversized leather jacket poked his head out and started pawing the girl's gray jeans. "Saku—"

"What?" she hissed at him and gave him the kind of glare that would send shiver down anyone's spine, but also a glare that said 'What the hell do you fucking want?!'. "I'm trying to get on Asuma-sensei's good side, but your not helping…"

Kiba rolled his hazel eyes, "Yeah whatever, are you going to the Advanced Choir Auditions? I heard this year is going to be easy for the piano accompanists who are trying out. Not so easy for the altos and sopranos though…"

Sakura shook her head, "I've made if so many times, I think Tsunade and Shizune both know that I'll make it into Advanced Choir _again_. And, I'll be singing the solos, _again_. And, I'll be Tsunade's teacher's pet _again_." She smirked and held her nose high up in the air. "Nah, I'm just kidding." Sakura had high confidence, just like a soprano should, but she was never that patronizing. "Remember, I've tried out for cheerleading and I did make it for middle school—"

Kiba smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but then the year after that you didn't." How he loved rubbing things into her face.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura buried her face in her arms and turned it to face Kiba to blow raspberries, "You and Akamaru tried out for soccer. I couldn't believe Tokihiro-sempai actually let Akamaru tryout." It was true, and they both made it! It was hard to believe that a _dog_—a puppy—actually made the tryouts. Though the team that year only had gotten fifth place in the district. It wasn't that bad considering they had something small enough to pass through legs and into the goal.

Kiba smirked and pointed at himself with a pointed thumb, "Yup! Akamaru and I are a great team, ne?" Akamaru accidentally slipped out a bark from under Kiba's jacket. Soon, everyone stopped their work to stare at Sakura and Kiba suspiciously at the strange animal noise. "Um…"

Asuma cocked one eyebrow up, "Was that a dog…? Kiba…?" Asuma was probably the number one teacher who would always catch the dog running around campus or could smell the urine it spilled on the classroom floors.

Kiba's eyes grew wide, and the upside down red triangular birthmarks on his face seemed to grow redder, and more long, "I'm just practicing my uh… barks! Yeah, you see, Akamaru—who is at _home_ with my little sister, by the way—had this barking competition, to see who can bark the loudest! I was just practicing! I swear."

The students who stared at him strangely were now stifling giggles of their own as they can recall the same barking noise again in their thoughts. Asuma shook his head, deciding to let him off again, "Best of luck to you because that sounded damn real… Just do your work Kiba." Asuma was a casual kind of teacher, the one that didn't mind who cursed and who didn't, but he did care about the grades, just as long as everyone was doing well, he was okay with that too. He was on one of the top five favorite teachers on Sakura's list so far. While everyone finished his or her warm up, Sakura just stared out the closest window. She hated Algebra. It was so… boring, how everyday they had to learn more formulas and more equations. Sometimes she wondered how she even passed this class. It was nearly the end of the year, but due to the swine influenza epidemic, the school had to be closed for an entire month because a couple of people came to school with coughs and sore throats.

"So stupid," Sakura chuckled to herself, becoming more absorbed into her deep inner thoughts. Inner thoughts? Did she even have inner thoughts? No… She had an inner self though, it was worse than deep secretive inner thoughts… Her inner self was probably the only thing that would cause her headaches and annoyed her constantly. Sakura remembered the first time she ever encountered her inner self was in elementary school. Her teacher was yelling at the entire class until a voice popped inside her small little head with one word. Just one little word set the poor pink haired elementary student screaming off her seat. That one word she would never forget. **'Heehee, yeah… I remember that time!' Inner Sakura laughed out loud. ''Bitchy,' is what I said! But dude, I was right! That teacher was so pink and she kept on yelling. 99% bitchy!' **Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner self, 'What's the other 1%?' **Her black and white Inner self shrugged and paced a rut in her thoughts, 'I don't know… 1% whore-ish?'** The green-eyed girl raised an eyebrow, highly amused at her Inner's sense of humor, 'Was it because we saw her make out with principal?' **'Yes, and Hell yes. That image is still in my head!' Inner Sakura shivered visibly, 'She was married too!' **

The bell rang and interrupted Sakura's thoughts as she immediately darted out the door. Brunch at last! It was her time to find Hinata, push back her perverted and infuriating Inner self, and to give Neji back a couple of Language Arts notes. Though, just as soon as she saw Hinata, Sakura noticed a frightened look on her face. She didn't pay any attention, and slammed into a hard chest, landing on her bottom. Looking up, she saw dark onyx eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Hey, hey! The school year is ending so soon~ I can't wait for summer… Anyways, hope you enjoyed and wonderful news! I made the Advanced Choir auditions! :D Anyways, review and read please!


End file.
